


jon knows

by iswawrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswawrites/pseuds/iswawrites
Summary: The careless eye wouldn’t notice, but Jon does.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	jon knows

**Author's Note:**

> gabi made me do it, blame her :)  
> Part of the Jonsa Drabble Fest Round Three ( i think?) , prompt : hidden .

The careless eye wouldn’t notice, but Jon does. it’s in the way she always has a second glass of wine ready for him in her solar. It’s in the way she lets her eyes linger on him for a second too long during meetings. It’s in the way her chair is always closer to his than anyone else’s at feast. It’s in the way she always turns to him to know his opinion, even though she’s Lady of Winterfell and she has authority too, and he doesn’t have to have an opinion on simple matters but she still asks. It’s in the way that once he asks, she doesn’t undermine his authority in front of everyone again. It’s in the way she lets him know what she thinks once the meeting is over and he’s all ears. It’s in the way she protects their home. It’s in the way she carries herself as they walk side by side. The careless eyes wouldn’t notice, but Jon does. 

  
  


Because Jon knows. Jon knows the way her eyes searches for his over her cup of wine late at night. Jon knows how her skin feels under his fingers. Jon knows the sound of her voice when she begs him to be quicker in undressing her. Jon knows the taste of her tongue under his, wrestling like wolves. Jon knows the way her lips feels between his teeth as he bites into them. Jon knows the feeling of her hips pushing against his in despair. Jon knows the arch of her back like the back of his hand. Jon knows the feel of her teeth digging into his skin. Jon knows the way her vibrant red hair falls all around her, like fire surrounding them. Jon knows how it feels to be inside her and feeling like home. Jon knows the sound of his name on her lips by heart but never gets tired of hearing it. Jon knows how it feels to wake next to her and not wanting to leave. 

The careless eyes wouldn’t notice but Jon knows. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
